O'Chunks
O'Chunks is one of Count Bleck's minions, from the video game Super Paper Mario. He was once a general who led troops, until he was sold out by his advisor. Count Bleck saved his life and O'Chunks swore loyalty to him. He is not very bright, but has a strong sense of honor and fealty. Other identifying characteristics include massive biceps and a thick Irish accent. O'Chunks serves as a basic miniboss that reappears several points throughout the game. His main asset is his overwhelming physical strength - he jumps high and crashes down upon the party, he sometimes charges forward (not unlike a rugby player), and if he grabs Mario, or another party member, he flings them so hard they actually bounce off the edges of the screen. He also is a bit of a showboat, seen especially whenever he suceeds in flinging the hero and then does a victory dance. O'Chunks is one of the simpler villains to defeat (both mentally and physically), but he increases in strength with each progressive encounter, and even is able to increase in size. O'Chunks is not truly evil, so much that he is loyal to an evil person (an anti-villain, therefore). His loyalty to Count Bleck's perfect world is so strong that he dedicates himself to this cause after his lord's disppearance, alongside two other Bleck minions, Mimi and Nastasia. Mario's first encounter with O'Chunks was in Yold Desert. Mario defeated O'Chunks, who ran off. Nastasia punished him for his failure by making him write a 1,000-word report. In Chapter 5, Mario encountered O'Chunks at the Land of the Cragnons, and Dimentio teleported them to Dimension D to fight. Mario, Peach, and Bowser defeated O'Chunks, who begged them to kill him. But Dimentio convinced him that there was still a way to help Count Bleck, and in Part 4, at the Floro Caverns, Dimentio implanted a Floro Sprout in O'Chunks's head, turning him into the crazed O'Cabbage. Mario, Peach, and Bowser defeated O'Cabbage, severing the Floro Sprout and turning him back into O'Chunks. O'Chunks was about to fight them again when his stomach growled, and he went off to get something to eat. Nastasia punished him for his defeat by making him invent a motivational song and sing it a thousand times. The heroes' final encounter with O'Chunks took place in the first part of Castle Bleck, where O'Chunks fought the chunkiest member of the team, Bowser. Even though O'Chunks beefed up and became Super O'Chunks, Bowser defeated him. He asked Bowser to kill him, but at that moment, the ceiling fell. O'Chunks saved everyone by holding the ceiling up, and Bowser then did the same. Once Mario, Peach, and Luigi were out of the room, Bowser and O'Chunks each told each other to go into the next room, but neither would, and the ceiling fell and supposedly crushed them to death. During Mario's fight with Count Bleck, it is revealed that Bowser's weight caused him and O'Chunks to fall through the floor before the ceiling could flatten them. O'Chunks went to Dimension D with Mimi sometime after Dimentio killed Nastasia and sent her, the weakened Count Bleck, and Tippi there. O'Chunks, Mimi, Bleck, and Tippi revitalized the Pure Hearts and used them to negate Super Dimentio's invincibility, and because of this, Mario, Peach, and Bowser were able to destroy him. However, he left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart, so Tippi and Bleck got married and vanished in order to stop it. O'Chunks witnessed this event. Despite the punishments he suffered at the hands of Nastasia, O'Chunks appears to be in love with her, and can be found near the first Heart Pillar on Floor 3 of Flipside looking for her after the end of the game. According to Tiptron, he misses Count Bleck even more than Nastasia and Mimi do. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Most Evil Category:Monarachs Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Video Game Villains